WTF: fake salt
by mysticmagekat
Summary: this is around the time before she was really hang out with them. there is some missed spelled words and for that i'm sorry i'm not really good with spelling. let me know what you but please no flames thanks


WTF: fake salt

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not it so, The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

They where trap there was no where to go, plus on top of things they had a spirit that wanted them dead or at least in pain. Katie looked at the Boys and frown. Dean had a huge cut that went from his right eye all the way to his cheek, the youngest of them all wasn't any better. Sam holding his arm and he had cuts on his face to. She wasn't any better either she had a cut on her head that was still bleeding, her vision wasn't all that well either she got blood in her eyes. she watch as Dean duck at kitchen knife that went passed his head and stock in the wall. she looked over at Dean and gave him a looked that could killed this was all his fault if he would use his head and think before he goes into the hunt. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this all because of that stupid pigged Winchester that they where all going to die.

Later in the day

Katie was thinking back on her sister. Bobby had called and said to drop Kelly off she she could help him out in this one job said something about it comes after young girls and that he wasn't no girl that she was needed. he told her that she had to stay with the boys encase the demon pick up there trail once more. she frown she really hated when Kelly was working on job but she felt a little better that bobby was with her. She looked at the clock that was on her dash and frown it was almost noon she had been driving all morning and she would need to stop and pick up some gas and food soon or in her case coffee. she didn't really drink coffee she like tea much better but right now she was having a hard time staying awake and she didn't really want to drive off the road. she had been blocking the demon path and it was starting to get to her with how much energy she was using. she was startled out of her thoughts when her cell phone rung she reach over and pick it up and flip open and frown at the called ID.

she answer her cell phone " yeah what up Sam. "

she could hear typing on the other end and frown. she didn't have to waited for long he answer.

Dad sent us more cornets again

She could tell that there was more to what the was saying just by the way he answer her. Him and Dean most of got into it again. she frown she wish that john would stop doing that to them but she just waited for him to finish. " Dean wants to know if you want me to text the cornets or follow him there?"

she looked over at her gas gage and frown it was almost empty, she was going to have to stop and pick up more gas. she replied back to Sam. " I'll follow but i need to stop and pick up gas on the next stop or your pushing my car Dean."

she could head Sam laughing on the other line and she heard Dean say something but she didn't understand and then she hung up the phone.

she pulled off the highway and spotted a gas station and pulled up to a pumped and went inside and grab some coffee. they had been on the road seance morning and she hasn't been sleeping all that well. she was blocking the Demon from picking up there trail and it was talking a lot out of her but she didn't mind doing that.

She came back out with Three Coffee a big bag of M&Ms and two things of coffee cake for her and Sam. She didn't understand how he could eat M&Ms on an empty stomach me she didn't care. she brought them over to them and went back to her car so she could pump gas into it. When it hit her limited she put the pump back. She walked over at grab her Coffee and cake and smile and got in and waited for Dean to pulled out. She had a feeling that this was going to suck and that they where missing something but she didn't voice it out loud and continue to follow them.

It was three hours later when the pulled into this small town when she pick up her cell and dialed Dean number. she waited for him to pick up before she yelled at him. " yeah Kat"

" what in the hell are we doing Dean Winchester."

she could barely make out typing on the other end and knew that Sam was looking up something. Oh how she missed her little sister right about now. Dean came back a little bit later. " oh where on a job that's what where doing."

She frown that is not what she wanted to know, she wanted to know why they where still driving and not stopping why where they still moving that what she wanted to know Her ass was asleep and she wanted out of the car she wanted to walk or something her leg and ass was asleep and it just down right suck. " that not what it meant Dean and you know it. why are we still moving why aren't we stopping to find out why He sent us here."

she heard something that sounded like a smack and then an ouch. she wanted to know what the hell was going on in that car and frown but waited for him to replied. " because we are going to check out the place first that why."

Katie couldn't believe this. what in the hell was he talking about. They where just going to the place with out find out the history or anything what in the hell is wrong with that boy. had that boy lost his mind or something. oh waited she was going to knock his what little brains cell he had left, that is what she was going to do. she replied calmly " WHAT" oh maybe not all that clam but what can a girl do when he acting like a nut. I mean come on you do not going into a place with out checking it out and you sure in hell don't just barge in like that it could get you or somebody killed, and she knew the person that was going to die well there was three really one being the dump ass that just going into this case with a blinded fold the other being the one that sent them here. She wasn't in the mood right now her ass hurt and it was asleep and so was her leg. she could hear something that sound like i told you or something before he answer her. " now Katie clam down its going to be an easy you know in and out no sweat."

she couldn't believe what she was hearing really what a moron but she answer calming maybe a little claimer but it did its job didn't it. " Dean Winchester have you lost all you cell that was left in that brain of your or did you just not have any, and by the way how in the hell do you know it going to be simply nothing is simply and you know it. so please do tell."

she heard something that sound like oh shit I'm dead before she head something that sound like i don't want it but them it was Sam that answer her this time. " um Katie i looked it up and we think that it just a pissed off spirit you know the kind where you find the body or something and poof its gone."

she thought' what in the hell had they both lost there minds damn it John I'm so going to killed you for this. If i make it out a live that is and if not I'm going to hunt you'. " Sam how do we know its just a pissed off spirit." she frown when it sound like something was covering the mic and she was getting a little worry now. " well tell you when we get there but I'm with you i don't think this is a good idea but Dean wont listen he want to get back on the road soon so he be an ass and just going in."

she frown well that would mean that one brother was smart and she smile and replied. " oh right Sam don't worry, I'm not going to kick your ass now your bother on the other hand is toss when i get done with him. what in the hell is he thinking." she then frown and added " never mind he not thinking that the problem alright talked to you when we get there. she then ended the call and frown and dial another number. she waited for the person to pick up before saying

" What in the hell john."

she wasn't in the mood right now and she was pissed off at him so she didn't add the sir but she be damn before she get her ass killed because of them pig head men. " watch it young lady."

she frown but replied back " don't you young lady me what in the hell is this case about."

John couldn't believe how she was talking to him and he frown she sounded pissed, she had never said anything like that to him before and wasn't happy with the tone she was using with him. but what had him worried was how she sounded she sounded tired. almost like drained and that what worry him. He knew what she could do but he didn't know how she was keeping the demon from finding his boys but right now he had a daughter that need to know that he was the boss not her and that she need to tone down her tone. " Katie i don't know whats got you so mad but young lady i don' t like your tone."

She took some calming breath before she replied back " sorry just a little mad right now you have any idea what the hell Dean is doing."

John smile he thought it had something to do with his oldest he wonder when they where going to stop dancing around each other and frown what was he up to now. " no i don't "

when she replied her tone was much better but he said the same thing she did when she told him. " you know that job you sent us well the stupid moron is going strait there no pass go and collect 200 dollars that what he doing."

She waited for it to sec in before she smile " WHAT"

She smile and replied " now John clam down.... she didn't get to finish because John decide that he was done yet " don't tell me to clam down in all that boy stupid idea this is got to be the most stupidest of them all I'm going to call that boy and ask him what he was thinking."

she thought about what he said before she replied. " i don't think that i good idea, one they don't know that i could talk to you and two they don't know why I'm following them. Don't worry sir I'm there I'll keep them out of trouble and save there neck."

he thought about it for a sec and replied back. " find but i want update as soon as he you get them to me Katie. I trust you but i still want to know whats going on, how are you keep that bastard from finding my boys."

She smile she knew he would ask that because he could hear it in her voice that she was tired and replied. " you well get update as soon as i can get them to you, and I'm glad that you trust me but i not going to tell you how I'm doing it. Don't worry John I'm fine i have to go where stopping." she then hung up the phone

John frown when the line went dead. he was going to worry about all of them. the reason he was on the bastard ass now was that he went after Katie. She wasn't one of his special children but she was something that was getting in his way. she was protected Kelly and now Sam. the demon wanted her dead kind of like him and Dean so they could get there targets. no madder how many times she told him not to worry about her he was going to. She didn't sound all that good. she wouldn't tell him how she was keeping that bastard off there trail. when he found her she wasn't in all that good condition, she was really weak. He asked her about Kelly and the only thing she said was safe she wouldn't tell him where she was but after she got her strength back then she told him what she could.

Dean and Sam where standing out and waited for her to get out. She looked at the house and frown something was off about that house. she still sat but rolled down the window and tried to talk some seance into Dean before he got them all killed.

Dean came over to her side and pick his head inside the car and ask " are you planing on staying inside your car all day or are you coming out."

she gave him a looked and replied. " its not day anymore asshole and no I'm coming out but just to let you know this is got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever done and if i dead your ass is grass Dean Winchester."

he could tell by her tone that she was still pissed about it but step away so she could get out of the car. he frown when she went around back and open the trunk and pulled out her gun and bag and looked over at him. she then walked over to Sam who was still typing away setting on the car. " so you we at lest know what happen. " Sam looked up at her then back at the laptop and replied. " yeah it said that a old woman die in the house. they found her dead there was no cause of death yet. they said that she just die."

Katie blinked at what he said and frown " they said that she just die that's doesn't make any sense. there has to be a reason a person dies right." she looked over at him again and the only thing she got was him surging his shoulder and frown she then walked around to the house and frown she was getting something but what she didn't know what it was.

Sam watched her and frown she was doing something and he was reading something from her. he didn't know what his spidy sense was picking up. He knew Katie for a long time and knew that she wasn't evil so what was he getting. he didn't tell Dean about it because he would just tell him that he most be wrong, or do something stupid and salt Katie and he couldn't have that.

Katie felt something watching her and looked up and saw that she was being watch it was Sam. She frown she knew that he was picking something up from her. She had no way of blocking it now that she was doing something else and she didn't care at this pointed. she was going to drop if they don't get to the safe house soon. but how was going to going to tell them that with out letting them know what she was doing. not even her sister knew what she was. John and Bobby know and so did the others. the only hunter that knew was the ones that she could trusted and that was very few. she didn't feel like being hunted down right now. she wasn't evil but how many would listen to hear her house before the casted the first stone. nope she wasn't going to tell them and she wasn't going to let them find out either.

Sam put the laptop back in the car and in time Dean was handed him there bag and weapons. He looked over at Katie and saw that she was looking at the house and frown. She didn't looked like she was there well her body was but her mind wasn't there. Dean walked up to her and she jump when he touch her shoulder. Sam frown that wired that would never happen before not with Katie. Dean looked at her and asked " Jumpy much." then he looked at her and replied " are you alright Katie."

She looked at him and frown. " i did not jump i don't know what you are talking about and Dean I'm fine let get this over with. I wanted to sleep and shower."

Dean shock his head and walked into the house. Sam was beside him and Katie was at the rear. Sam frown something was wrong with Katie. She wasn't the kind of person to be jumpy but right now he was going to let it go. Katie puled out her flash light and the rest did the same. She was the one that pop the lock and step in with shot gun raise.

Sam was next then Dean. Katie frown she was picking something up but then it would disappear and she just didn't get it. she frown and kept walking around the room. Sam was watching her now. He could feeling something but he didn't know what it was either. he knew that she was hiding something from them. he didn't know what it was. he looked over at Dean and frown he was picking something up and Katie looked over at him and replied. " can you ever go through a job with out picking something up Dean one of these day you going to killed your self or somebody else because you like to pick shit up." the only thing she got back was him sticking out his tongue. she replied " oh yeah being childish now Dean it sute you."

she then left the room. Sam looked over at his brother and replied. " Dude something wrong with her." Dean looked over at his brother and replied. " yeah she moody." Sam looked over at him and frown that was true she does seem to be moody but he thought there was more but shock his head at his brother and replied. " dude what are you like five or something." he then follow after Katie.

Katie walked into the kitchen and frown. There was something there and it was watching them. she jump when Sam touch her and frown she was being jumpy but Dean didn't have to know that. She turn to Sam and frown. " don't do that Sam unless you want a face full of rock salt." He looked at her and frown. Dean was right she was jumpy and he didn't know why and by the looked at her she wasn't going to tell either of them. Dean walked in and frown when he saw his bother where just standing there and replied. " hey what are you doing standing around." they turn to him and gave him a go to hell looked then started walking by.

she notice that Dean pick something up and frown what is it with him and picking up crap. she now could feel the air change and frown. But it got worse when Dean drop what he was holding and it hit the ground and shared in lots of paces.

she ran over to him but didn't make it in time and her and Dean went into a book shelf with a loud thud. Sam had walked into the dinning room and didn't quite make it into the study when he was hit with a cherry wood dinning chair.

Katie and Dean where unburying themselves for the pile of book when they heard a cry ring out. Dean was the first on up and running into the dinning room, She was next and when she walked in she saw a dark smoke forming in the middle and raise her shot gun and fired off a round of rock salt. everything in the room stop and the air went back to normal and she saw that Dean was helping Sam to his feet. She turn to Dean and replied.

" moron what the hell where you thinking."

Sam could tell that they where about to get into it. they didn't get into fights very often but when they do its a bad one. He looked over at the look she was giving him/ " who you calling a moron Katie."

She looked over at him and relied. " how about the jackass I'm looking at."

Sam frown she had never really call him names before but she was being more moody then normal so maybe this was one way of deal with stuff.

Dean looked at her and gave her back the very looked she send him and replied. " name calling now Katie really and who did you say was being childish."

Katie and Sam eye met and they both frown the air was changing once more, she raise her shot gun once more and waited for it to form.

Katie looked around with a hunter eyes and she could feeling it form but it was taking it time. either that or it was the rock salt still working. she frown and dung into her pocked and curse because there was only one more round of rock salt left. she could feel Sam eyes on her again, He seem to be keeping an eyes on her more often now and she didn't like it. She didn't need this not right now anyway.

she could feel the spirit watching her and frown. where was it and what was it up to. she didn't like it how it was thinking and she didn't like this one bit something was off with the whole thing and it was starting to get on her nevers. She was getting a headache with all this and she just wanted it to end so she could craw into bed and sleep.

when she saw the dark smoke forming she waited for it to get sold before she fire once more and everything in the air that was raising feel to the floor. She looked over at dean and frown he now had a cute that went from his right eye all the way to his cheek. she shock her head and looked over at Sam to see that he was still standing but looked to be in pain. " we have to leave before... " she didn't get to finished before all the window shut and the outs side door lock. " that happens."

she heard Dean famous word and replied. " that just great now what are we suppose to do."

she looked over at him and replied. " you should have thought about that before you walked into the lion den Dean."

He looked over at her and replied back . " are you saying this is my fault. " she looked over at him and didn't replied but just walk way. she wanted to check more of this out and she walked back into the study and looked at the contains that where on the floor. she shone her light on the object and looked at it. she frown and thought to her self. ' well that would explains why something was off oh that just great there more then one in here. the old woman the who ever the hell she was controlling.'

she walked back into the dinning room to tell the boys what she knew. " well guys where dealing with an dark witch and I'm thinking there more then one spirit here."

Sam looked over at her and frown but stay quite but thought to himself. ' how would she know that where dealing with more then one spirit and how would she know that it was an dark witch.'

Katie smile when she heard what was going on in his head and replied just to spook him more " the stuff that dean drop was powder use in black witch craft, i think it was use to angry dark sprints."

they both looked at her and she just smile at them and went back into the study, Sam followed her in to the study and saw that she was looked at the dark powder while holding a book. she was holding the flashlight in her mouth.

She looked over at him and then back at the book and frown at what he ask. " are you going to tell me how you know that she was a witch and how you know there are more spirits." she looked over at him took the flashlight out of her mouth and replied. " well Sam i know because i know. I do read you know."

he gave her a looked that said that he didn't buy it and looked at the book that was still open on the desk frown." what do we do then, we don't know that much about this house or the woman or the spirit and we're trap into this house."

Katie frown and replied. " Sam where going to get out of here and when we do I'm going to kick Dean ass for this. but don't worry we just have to find something that binded her spirit to the house then find out what binded the spirit to this house."

He looked at her and gave her a small smile but didn't say anything and walked out of the room to see what his brother was up to Katie was right behind him and frown when he was about to pick up another thing when Katie and Sam voice stop him. " don't even think about it dean."

He turn to looked at them and replied." I was just looking at it." they both looked at him but it was Sam that replied back " sure Dean."

Dean and Sam where to busy to notice that the air change but Katie on the other hand notice it and was trying to figure out where it was at and what its next move was. Katie didn't have much choice before she met another shelf this time. it was just books that was on it. They turn in time to see Katie hit the shelf. Sam was the one this time that fired off around of rock salt. Dean was unburying Katie from the dabre of the shelf.

Dean notice that there was no movement from Katie and that worried him more. when the spirit left Sam ran over to join his brother in helping Katie. they lifted the last one off of her and Dean reach over and turn her off, they both let out the breath they didn't even know they where holding and Dean lightly smack her cheek to get her to wake up and when it work. Katie looked up at the boys her head hurt worse now and she knew that she got another cute on her. She could feel her blood on her face and frown. " ouch."

Sam looked over at her and frown and shock his head. " you have a nice meeting with a shelf that not only got books but jar and other crap and the only thing you have to say is ouch."

They where helping her to her feet when she turn and gave Sam a looked that said leave me alone.' I'll have you know i have more in mind but don't feel like voice them. But don't worry Sam I'm getting that bitch."

Sam looked over at his brother and replied." I have another round left Dean."

Dean looked over at them and frown " I have about two round left please tell me Katie that you have more."

she looked over at him and frown but replied. " nope sorry only got one left and where trap in here with everything we need on the out side."

Sam grone when he heard what she said. She was still pissed off and letting dean know that she thought this his fault. Katie frown and walked back into the kitchen to look for something they could use. they had been in there for an hour and if she didn't make a phone call soon he was going to call the hunting party after them soon if she didn't get out of here.

she didn't like how this was going she would be damned if they where going to die in this place just because of Dean Winchester was being stupid so now it was to come up with a plane and find out what she use to binded her spirit on this plane, it could be anything or anywhere and she wasn't in the mood to find the Damn Easter egg really.

they both walked in time to see the kitchen light come on and a please Katie looking at them. " what in the hell are you doing Katie somebody might see us."

she looked over at him and replied." i know that but we can't see anything in the dark and spirit love to messes with out flashlight and its not like anybody would be able to get in now would it."

she then turn around and started going through the cabinets and found all kind of jar and frown but thought to herself. ' oh this woman is twisted'

she could feel the air changing again and frown and replied. " now what"

she turn and frown she watch as the dark smoke clear and in fort of her was an woman and she didn't looked happy to see her. Katie raise her shot gun and ready to fired when the spirit just disappear and then she heard a cry of pain and ran out of the kitchen and saw that she had the boys pin to the wall. there was a knife that was spended in front of them. she did the only thing that with power like her that you don't do and that was make a mental link to an evil spirit but what was she suppose to do

' leave them a lone you bitch."

she could hear laughter in her mind and frown she could also feel it now and knew that it could feel hers as well and frown when she heard what its said. ' that wasn't very nice of you to call me that your one of us why do you hunt me.'

she looked at the being in her mind and replied. ' I'm nothing like you and never well be i hunt you because you hurt people and thinks its okay and its not. now let my friends go.'

she saw the spirit in her mind laugh but frown at what it replied back ' you are powerful why do you stay with them. ' the witch got a glimpse at something in her mind and replied ' they are being hunted and you are helping them, you are weakling yourself by doing so but you wont stop why.'

she didn't like what this witch was see and replied back ' for reason i wont tell you now let them go.'

the witch smile and dung deeper in her mind and Katie almost cry in pain as she dung deeper and pale when she replied. ' you love the boy'

she could feel the witch trying to reach in Sam mind and had to stop her but doing so would weak her even more and but she had no choice if she found out what he could do and if she could link with him they where all in deep shit so she stop her the only way she could. the witch felt the hunter power and frown she was protecting the boy even now she wasn't letting harm come to them. ' no leave them alone I'm the you want and I'm the only one your getting leave them out of it.'

the witch looked over at her and replied ' so you felt me did you i could feel your power you are strong but tired you try to tell them but they didn't listen. evil has touch you i could keep you if i like'

she pale at that and frown but replied ' evil hasn't touch me and you wont keep me i wont let you'

the spirit smile and replied ' you know what happen when you make a link with me but you did it anyway tell me why did you do it, when they find out they would hunt you and your own sister would hate you. so tell me why do you help them, you are to tired and weak to fight me so why do you.'

she looked over at the evil spirit smiling and replied ' i do so because that is what I'm meant to do and they wont hate me and even if they did i would still do it and i might be tired but I'm not weak i well fight you until my last breath now again let them go.'

the witch saw more of her childhood and smile and replied ' you own father hated you, he blame you for your mother death. he knew what you where and what you where and he hated you, don't full your self you are weak you use up to much energy hiding them that you have hearly any left to fight me, and you know it'

she could feel her self growing more tired with the link but could still feel the witch still trying to reach in Sam mind she couldn't let her do that of all was lost. she could see what was in his mind and frown he was touch be evil by the very demon that hunted them, she could feel it trying to find him and she was blocking the link that it had with him. he didn't have anymore vision why she was near and she hope he would never find out why but right now there was an evil witch trying to get in her boy mind and she would be damn if she let that happen she started to chant a chant in her mind and smile when she felt the spirit getting angry.

' stop that at once you well not win you are to weak, that boy you love will hate you he will hunt you to when he finds out and the youngest would do the same why protected them when they will all hate you.'

Katie looked over at her and chanted still when she reach the end of the chant she replied ' because they are family and i will not let you keep them they are my boys and if they hate me for what I'm doing then so be it there all the family i have left and I'll be damn before i let an evil bitch like you hurt them now let them go."

after that was said Katie closed the link and slid down the wall and watch as they where drop. Sam was the first one to gain congest again and saw that Katie was setting there with a look of pain on her face and ran over to her and kneel next to her and frown she had that looked again like she wasn't even there but blink and smile when she saw that Sam was kneeling next to her. " Sammy is that you"

he frown she only called him Sammy when she was worried or something was wrong " yeah its me,Katie are you alright." she looked over at him and smile when she saw that Dean was coming over to them and replied "I'm find now can we please find away out of this place i really am hungry and sleepy and i want to kick dean ass and i can't if where stock here now can i"

Dean walked over and frown with the last of her words they both help her up and started back in the kitchen where they where looking for anything that would tell them what they wanted to know. Katie study the jar and Sam looked around. Katie could still feel the spirit in her mind and couldn't really do anything to stop that at the time and frown. it was happy about them being in the kitchen and frown when knife started float trose them and the duck behind the counter.

Sam and grab the salt container and made a circle and they both got in the circle. the form of the spirit stop in front of them and smile. she took a step in to the circle and they all couldn't believe Katie reach over and grab the contain and frown it said it was salt. " what the hell " what the only thing Dean could come up with. Katie and Sam just looked at the spirit and then back to the container but frown when the spirit decide to open it damn mouth.

Sam looked over at Katie as she was pouring the salt into her head and checking it out. He knew that evil lie when they need to but they also told the truth when it suited them and he didn't really know which one of these but he knew in his heart that the spirit was telling the truth. Katie looked at the salt and put a little bit in her mouth and replied. " oh shit you got to be kidding me."

the boys looked at her and she looked at the spirit and replied " who in there right mind would put fake salt in a salt container that just sick."

Katie could feel the spirit in her mind again she she frown when she heard the words once more ' daughter was doctor and said i need to stop with the salt and wouldn't so i guess she didn't for me i must think her now that i can have you.'

Katie looked at the boys and frown when they where looking at her and replied " where in deep shit and DUCK." and with that they all went behind and watch as a knife went flying across the room. She looked over at Dean and replied " You are so dead when we get out of this, I'm so going to kick your ass for this. YOU didn't think to brink the salt Dean."

He looked over at her and replied " where just suppose to looked around and you could try."

Sam frown they where at it again it had been like this for a while, he could remember when they where younger in high school it was always like this and it got on his never and he couldn't tell why they fought like this really they grow up maybe that was it but then her and him didn't right all that much.

" Guys now is not the time."

they looked over at him and frown but duck again when a cook book when pass her head. she could feel the spirit in her mind once more and couldn't stop her. ' get out of my head '

the spirit looked around and disappear but replied back in her mind ' you hid much from them'

she couldn't believe this of all the spirit they had to fight why did it had to be one that could read minds really what had she done to the gods really. or fate yep it was true they hated her that was the only thing she could come up with. why she didn't know but it was for sure they hated her. why in the hell was evil picking on her,

' why don't you get out of my head '

she heard a small chuckle and frown ' how about not I'm have to much fun going trough your head. '

Katie frown that wasn't what she wanted to know really. she wanted it to leave her alone she was in pain and it could do that through the link. she really hated with evil does this the damn demon did the same she wouldn't tell John what he did to her she couldn't.

she frown at the memory of it

flash back

Katie looked over at the warehouse and frown something in her mind was telling her leave but she had to go in there. she was tracking a demon. she open her door and went around the back of her car and open her trunk and pulled out her bags and weapons. John was going to be pissed when he found out that she left with out him in the middle of the night. She left Kelly with Jim. oh she knew he was going to be pissed she know much. Katie pulled the bag over her shoulder and had her gun ready she know that rock salt did hurt demons but smile when she looked over and saw that it was holy water infuse with blessed silver. she walked over and pulled open the door with flash and gun read walked into the warehouse. it was door and dusty she could feel it there that was what made her a great hunted she could feel it.

Katie heard movement and shin the light over by some boxes and frown she couldn't feel anything now. but she held her gun and flash light to the ready she walked over and didn't see anything and frown it was playing a game with her one she didn't like. she felt the strong energy before she could do anything she was pin to the wall. she could see a man walking over to her and it had the most evilest smile and is eyes where yellow. " its you"

he looked over at her and smile " well hello Kathleen long time to see so what have you been up to."

he smile he could feel her pain and hate for him. He had taking away her mother and put her in this life that wasn't what he wanted but it would have to do she was strong and wouldn't break that easy he didn't want to break her yet he needed her and frown with what she said " why is it every evil son of a bitch has got to tried to messed with my head come on you can do better then that."

" John and you have been the most pain in my ass. your good I'll give you that but now that you found me I'm going to make you wish that you never looked for me."

she only looked over at him an smile " really yellow eyes and why is that you can hurt me all you want i wont tell you a damn thing, but you know that don't you that why your trying to see into my head well let me tell you something pall never going to happen do you know why. I"m not going to let you in that's why."

he could hear the change in her voice and frown she was strong and he need to know something but she was strong and he need to weakling her down abit. he thought about now how to do that an them got an idea and smile. " and here i thought that Dean was the strong one you got him beat."

she so didn't like now this was going but didn't say a word where Dean might have and been really hurt she didn't say a word. " so tell me why you would fight for a family that would later hate you i don't get it your a witch something they hunt as well but you fright a long side of them i don't get it."

now she smile she wasn't a witch not really more powerful then that but she would let him thing other wise. she wasn't going to say a word just let him do all the talking or all the hurting she really hope he didn't get to that. " your father hated you and when you baby sister find out she well to. so why do you still hunt."

he notice that she wasn't going to say anything and frown he them smile and dug into her mine made sure to make it painful as purpose just for the fun if it.

she felt the pain in her head and knew that she was in her head she looked right at him and gave him a looked that said back off. she use her powers to put everything that was important in a door and lock and put charms so he couldn't get in. which pisses him off to no end.

He looked over at her and smile so he was right she was strong more stronger then the oldest brother and the father together. He knew she was strong but didn't think she would make to this he thought that she would get herself killed sometime before he wanted Sam and Kelly. but now he new that it would be a big problem one that he didn't need right now.

" why fight when you know you lose i will kill you and you have no hope."

she smile at him and then replied. " if i loose hope then you have won. and that well never happen and you know it."

he frown he was right she wasn't going to be easy broken and that would be fun for him thought. " all you have to do is let me in then your pain well stop, don't try to tell me that your not in pain i can feel it and i can see how much you are fighting it."

she looked over at him and replied " never i well never let you in."

she could feel the pain in her head now there was no way around it she frown but still fought it with all her being and power she wasn't going to let him know that she was in pain and she would be damn if she would let him control her like he wanted not going to happen. if he hadn't had her pin to the wall she would have falling on her knees now. she was glad that she was pin to the wall and that she didn't tell john it would have been a trap that would have got them both killed. she felt him prob her mind more she didn't like it not one bit. " get out"

he smile now so he was getting to her he let her fall to the floor and mosting for one of the other demon to place her in a chair she was so weak that she couldn't fight back or that she knew it would be no good. " what a madder don't like the truth of what I'm showing you."

she turn to looked over at him and replied. " i well not die at his hands or my sister, i well never let that happen."

he looked over at her and said " oh and how are you going to stop me, your so weak now like i said you have to hop to win."

she simply replied back " and i have already told you that to give up hop would mean that you win and not going to happen, give me as much pain as you want hurt me as bad as you can killed me even. I still want give you want you want and you know it so why am i still here yellow eyes why go through all this." she them smile and replied " oh i get it you where hoping that it would be John and me so that you could killed us then take Sam and Kelly, weren't you."

he didn't say anything to her but just left and that when she felt so much pain that she did have time to stop the mone of pain that exciped her. she looked over to see the other with a blade over her and frown this was going to hurt.

when she said that it was going to hurt she wasn't kidding really why didn't that have to do that i mean damn how many time can one person get stab in the leg should and hand oh that hurt like hell before they pass out i mean damn it.

when she her world went dark she could see what she didn't want to see. she saw herself being killed by the ones she was protecting and them walking over to yellow eyes when blackness in there eyes. she could see Dean and John over along with the rest of her family. she had feale in keep the darkness from them.

she was supdien wake with she felt cold water splash over and looked at the demon that did it. " how did you sleep Katie, you must have slept well my dear."

she looked over at him and then looked down. she could feel her self weaking more but she know if there was any point she could save them she was going to. she looked up at him an smile back at him " i slept find why do you ask."

he frown how could she smile when what she saw. He knew because he gave it to her he knew about her powers of vision unlike Sam her was her own he didn't give it to her an no way she was born with it. all had to do was tap into them and bend the anyway he wanted and he did. he could feel that she wasn't going to brake now and he frown. " do you really think that i would believe that shit you show me. think again bastard."

" oh i was wournding where you where now i know that you are still in there."

she gave him a glare that could freeze hell and replied. " you think of showing me that my father hated me and wish for my death on his dieing breath and that showing me that shit about you wining would let you in you got to be kidding i mean how long have i hunted you and you think it would be that easy you want me to show you where they are so you could kill them no going to happen. you are a courde if you think that i would they are family to me and i would never let you take there life's if i could help it."

the demon smile he saw something in her mind that she hadn't really thought about jet or bury deep in her mind she didn't get to put it way fast enough and replied " my oh my you are in love with Dean now i never thought i would see that, tell does he feel the same."

" why should i tell you anything so you can cut my stomach open and let me bleed to death above his head you sick son of a bitch i don't think so."

he looked over at her and smile it was time for her to eat, she didn't last night and he really wanted her to eat. the demon brought her a plate and set it in front of her then left. she looked at the plate but didn't touch it she wasn't going to eat anything that asshole gave her.

he notice that she wasn't eating and frown." you must be hungry so why don't you eat."

she gave him a looked that just told him what she thought about that subject. " not going to happen, you could have poisoned or drugged it or something I'll pass."

he looked at her and smile " if you don't eat that food I'm going to make you eat it. i do love it when it the hard way."

she looked at him then the food she could feel something coming off the food and know that it was drug with something and she didn't like it. For once she wish John was here or the boys to help her she hadn't see them since she left when Sam was still in high school and she missed them. what ever was in that food was dark it wasn't like any drug that was use this was different and she didn't like it one big. she shock her head that told him that she wasn't going to eat it.

his smile turn into evil pleasure that he was going to force that food down her throat and he was going to take pleasure doing so. oh she was right one way it wasn't poison but it was drug in way it had a potion that was use with his demon blood to control her and it was one he could get to her then so be it.

her limps felt like led and she frown she was going to eat that food she knew but she smile on the inside that did mean she had to make it easy for him now did it. she could feel something dark and knew when she eat she was going to be in a world of pain and she was gear up for it it was going to be a fight for her life or soul what ever way you wanted to put it, and she was going to fight him ever steep of the way she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

with her being pin down again he held up a spoon full up to her mouth that she wouldn't open it and he smile. "do you really want to do it this way Katie."

she didn't said a word she just looked him in the eye because she couldn't move her head. he open her mouth gently and place the food in her mouth and held her mouth and nose close. He knew that doing that would make her swale the food because the body need air and it would do it on instance to do so. and he was right when the the first bite when down to her gulted.

she now knew what he was up to and pale there was the meltick taste of copper in her mouth and it rose up to fight her power and she frown ' oh that sick bastard he giving me his blood in this food. oh shit I'm in deep shit now."

he fill the spoon once more and held it to her mouth and then held her mouth. She was really in pain the more she fought with it the more pain she was in and she hated it. about an hour later the plate was empty and she was rese and in a ball on the floor. " you bastard you feed me your blood."

he smile and replied " the more you fight it my dear the more pain you well be in, i told you that i would have you and you didn't listen my dear."

he left her as her world went black. it took a week for john to find her and she wish the god that he hadn't because she now knew what he wanted her for. He camed her to kill him and she had really try to fight but a week of his blood in her system was eught that had her in her mind. she saw her body not listen to her command give and wanted to cry. some how john hand mange to get her back but by the time she had came to she was back in her mother cabin with john next her.

she looked over at the men she thought as a father but would never know and replied. " why didn't you killed me John."

he looked at her with shock and replied " i would never killed you Katie, you should know that by now, what did he do to you ."

she looked at him then looked away and replied. " you don't want to know, and i would have have you not said what you said."

she remember what he said then everything went black. " fight daughter fight him."

john watch as she went back to sleep and gave her a sad smile he had called her his daughter and he met ever word. he could see some black and yellow and some of her green eyes mix and knew that she was fighting it with all her being. when yellow eyes looked at him and smile then turn to Katie who didn't have a weapon on her and told her to killed him that when he saw her eyes the black and faded but the yellow was still in with her green eyes and he could see that she was crying. he might have been a cold son of a bitch, he would never hurt her.

end of flash back

She looked over at them and smile they really had messed when they didn't bring there bags with them or when the did check it out more before come here. Katie started laugh and both boys looked at her like she lost her mind and smile and replied. " this has got to be the most screw up hunt we have ever done."

Dean looked at her and replied " do you mind telling me what you think is so funny about this Katie."

she smile and looked at him and replied " everything. is funny about this hunt."

she felt the spirit through the link and replied ' you have lost i now know what your binded to you lose.'

Katie gave them a smile and use her power to freeze them in place she had to get to the study it was in there she could feel it now and she knew that they would just think its was the spirit. Sam might think a little odd but she didn't care right now she really was hungry and tired. when she saw that they couldn't move she ran into the kitchen ducking out of the way of everything that came into her path. she made it in time before a knife embedded its self into the door. she close the door and casted a spell to keep the spirit out of the room for the time being she looked and saw what she was looking for and smile.

there above a fireplace was a painting of a young girl holding a teddy bear. she felt sorry for the girl but pulled won the painting and use her light and set it on fire frown when she was throne into the wall. but the fire she use it wouldn't burn out until the spell was done. " what have you done. what have you done."

" i told you i was nothing like you."

" you are like me in more ways then others you where touch by evil yet you dinle it and you hid it. evil blood was in you and you where control by it."

she looked at the fading spirit and replied back " that might very well be but it didn't beat me and it never well."

" your druid well die for a battle that was to fight when you could run why. "

she smile at the spirit and replied " so you finally figure it out did you. because like i told you its what I'm met to do and if i die to save those i love them so be it. she then sent something to the link ' that little girl was your daughter. she die didn't she that why you turn to the dark magic. you where over come with pain that you thought that was the only way.'

she felt the shock of her word to the spirit and it replied to her ' how did you did you know that was my daughter.'

' she talk to me she the one that you control and she wants to be set free, but who was the person you where talking about the doctor.'

the woman answer her back ' she is my step daughter she love me very much and didn't care that i wasn't her mother. she wanted me to call her daughter and i did she called me mother.

why don't i feel any hate from you now.'

this Katie said out loud " because you where in pain and bounded by it you where a good witch at one time you heal instead of harm for that i can't forgive but you help also." she watch as the flam turn a dark blue and said once last time " may your soul find peace and my you find you daughter go in peace blessed be."

by the time it was over the painting was no more she didn't feel either spirit and she smile. she weakling got to her feet and open the door and walked over to the boys by now the spell she had casted had wrone off and they could more and which she was happy about because her body told her that she had use to much energy into what she did and she fadded into darkness.

Dean caught her before she hit the floor and looked over at his brother. " what the hell "

Sam looked over at his brother and smile but replied " I don't know but Dean let get the hell out of here I'll drive her car while she sleeps. Dean nodded his head and left her into his arms and frown she was way to light and she was peal under all that blood, he check her over for wounds and frown when her head was still bleeding. but Sam pick up there stuff and open the door to let his brother out and help him with his car. He set her in the back set and looked over at Sam. " where going to have to find a place her head still bleeding."

Sam just nodded at his brother and replied " Dean she'll be okay dude."

Dean didn't say a word just got in and pulled out of the driveway Sam follow suet with Katie car.

' Katie i know that was you that stop us from moving and it was you that ended, how i don't know but i didn't feel hate or evil i felt safe and love and that would mean it came from you. but why aren't you telling us. he smile to himself and said out loud " don't worry i wont tell on you but i know ."

'Three Days later

Katie open her eyes and notice the first time in the time that she felt something was pulling at the skin and frown oh that just great stitches she hated them. She looked around and notice that she was in a bed and there where to sleeping boys next to her. she smile so they didn't make it out of there. Dean was the first one to notice that she was awake and ask " how are you feeling."

" like a person that had way to many traps into a shelf but other then that I'm okay, how about you "

he smile at her and replied " I'm find so is Sammy, we had to stitch you up. you where bleeding all over my car."

she glare up at him and replied to that " yeah well next time you want to looked into a case with out really looking your on your own ."

he glare at her but frown when he notice that she winch and looked at her worriedly but didn't say anything and she tried to get up and almost hit the floor when she did. Dean stop her fall and that when Sam that time to wake up right when she was about to hit the floor. " what the hell are you think Katie."

she glare up at them she really had to through up time in that house and what she said brought up nightmares that where just to close to the surface and she got out of his hold and ran weakly to the bath and trough up and sink the the floor and close her eyes. not them again she thought she had bury them deep in her mine but that witch brought them out again not only would Dean have to worry about Sam with his nightmares he would have to her as well. she frown damn it.

Dean and Sam could hear her puking and frown they didn't know what was wrong with her and she wouldn't tell the either that they knew. She came out using the doorjamb so that she wouldn't fall on her face and looked at the boys and replied " what did you think would happen when a girl doesn't eat in what a day or so."

they looked at her replied " you have been out for three days Katie." she looked at them and frown " wow three days." then she smiled and said "where the food guys I'm hungry oh and dean when i get better I'm so going to kick your ass."

he looked at her and replied " what is it with you and my ass Katie.?

she didn't replied but Sam saw her blush. but he could see that she had a smile on her face and was falling back asleep so Dean decide to finished it. He looked over at Sam who was on his way out the door and replied. "bitch"

Sam smile and relied back " jerk."

until next time

a/n I know it long but this is sometime before they all find out what she is and sam kindof had a feeling about her lol but didn't say anything. I know it funny and dark at the same time. it was fun and i got some idea for my mom i would like to think her and some i got for my anime storyes lol. some would say what but its true. and yes that is what she is a druid being a wiccan myself i know about spells but i dont write them in fanfiction i didn't see any harm with the end of the sprit and please forgive i haven't been to sleep yet when i started it. i'm one of those people when they get an idea they have to put it down or wel can rest. i might make a nother one if you think that i should change something please let me know but please people be nice and no flames. thanks again and always until next time

mysticmagekat


End file.
